Relatos de Hogwarts
by Nea Potter
Summary: Historias de cuatro personajes resumidas en menos de 150 palabras. Lily Evans y su Amortencia, el amor secreto de Mary MacDonald, Dennis Creevey y Lorcan Scamander y las pelirrojas.
1. Lily Evans

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 86

**Género:** Romance.

**Personaje Principal: _Lily Evans._**

**Reto:** Reto "Twittero" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

_Amortentia_

Cuando a Lily le preguntaron por primera vez en clase de pociones a que olía su Amortentia, ella respondió. Pergamino, tierra mojada y rosas. Pero la verdad era que no había ningún olor a rosas. Solo había pergamino, tierra mojada, y un olor inconfundible. Ese olor a James Potter que la volvía loca.

—Te quiero, Pelirroja.—murmuró James a la chica acariciando su cabello.

—Y yo a ti James, y yo a ti.—susurró Lily, dándole un beso y dejando que aquél aroma inundara sus pulmones.


	2. Mary MacDonald

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 118

**Género:** Romance.

**Personaje Principal: _Mary MacDonald_**

**Reto:** Reto "Twittero" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

_Empezó como curiosidad_

Lo observaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Siempre callado, limitándose únicamente a comer. Le da curiosidad, es misterioso. Y diferente. Mientras todos los demás la insultan en los pasillos, él se queda callado.

Empieza como curiosidad. Se acerca solo con la intención de oírlo hablar, cuando el está en la biblioteca. Y termina como rutina, charlas y besos a escondidas, con los libros como únicos testigos. Una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, un sangre pura y una sangre sucia. Algo imposible.

—Regulus.—saluda siempre ella, sentándose con una sonrisa en la mesa donde él la espera.

—Mary.—responde él, saludando con la cabeza y sentándose derecho, mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

Es algo imposible. Y le encanta.


	3. Dennis Creevey

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 111

**Género:** Romance.

**Personaje Principal: _Dennis Creevey_**

**Reto:** Reto "Twittero" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

_Inalcanzable_

Dennis es alto. Mide casi 1.70 y está en su cuarto año. No es malo en Quidditch, más no le llama la atención estar en el equipo. Es inteligente, no tanto como Collin, pero inteligente. Es bromista. En pocas palabras, no se parece mucho a su hermano. Acostumbra a sentarse en la sala común, charlando con unos amigos y mirando disimuladamente a Ginny Weasley, aquella chica inalcanzable. Aún así, pocos le ponen realmente atención.

Así que, cuando Ginny y Harry se besan por primera vez en la sala común, nadie nota al chico rubio que se retira a su habitación con tristeza, con el dolor que acompaña al primer corazón roto.


	4. Lorcan Scamander

**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 130

**Género:** Romance.

**Personaje Principal: _Lorcan Scamander_**

**Reto:** Reto "Twittero" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"

* * *

_Mi pelirroja preferida_

Sonríe, escuchándola reír. Le encanta el sonido de su risa. Le encanta su cabello, sus labios, su piel llena de pecas. Hace mucho que ha aceptado que se enamoró de su mejor amiga, y aprecia los momentos que pasan juntos en el lago.

No recuerda cuando empezó. Quizá siempre estuvo ahí, desde pequeños, cuando Lorcan visitaba a los Potter. Como sea, termina igual. Con Lorcan Scamander enamorado de la pequeña Potter.

—Lorcan.—dice, y él sonríe. Le encanta como pronuncia su nombre, como se escucha en sus labios—Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

—Y tu mi pelirroja preferida, Lily.—responde él, perdido en sus ojos, sin saber que no tardaría mucho en conseguir lo que quiere. El amor de Lily Luna Potter.


End file.
